


Trespassing Through Cursed Grounds

by myukisbyxer



Category: BORN (band), D (Band), DIAURA, Jrock, MEJIBRAY, Royz, SCREW (Band), 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Fantasy, Horror, M/M, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukisbyxer/pseuds/myukisbyxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everything had changed except for that place. Mahiro looked up towards the abandoned house once again. Nothing had changed since they were children playing in the backyard of their kindergarten. It was almost scary how the colors hadn’t faded, the windows weren’t broken and the garden was as neat as if it had been taken care of every single day ever since they left town. But, there was never anybody there. It was abandoned. It should’ve withered away along with time itself.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespassing Through Cursed Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [wolfy_luv](http://wolfy_luv.livejournal.com) at LJ for the [Winter Fanfic Exchange on LJ](http://myukisbyxer.livejournal.com/28458.html)
> 
> You can check my full archive out here: [Fanfic Archive](http://myukisbyxer.livejournal.com/24706.html)

 

Everything had changed except for that place. Mahiro looked up towards the abandoned house once again. Nothing had changed since they were children playing in the backyard of their kindergarten. It was almost scary how the colors hadn’t faded, the windows weren’t broken and the garden was as neat as if it had been taken care of every single day ever since they left town. But, there was never anybody there. It was abandoned. It should’ve withered away along with time itself.

  
But, it hadn’t. And now they stood there in front of it, about twenty years later and felt like they had never left. This time they were equipped with more than just the distorted stories and wild imagination from young children. They had asked around for information, but nobody seemed to know anything about this house, except for a few elder people and a couple of secretaries at the town’s hall who referred to the place as a bathhouse. But, none of them had ever set their foot there and all of them had advised against the idea of entering it.

  
Not that they were going to listen to them of course. This was the time to find out if there was more to this bathhouse than just the pretty façade.

  
    “This is so stupid.” Manabu murmured next to him as he put up his dark, chocolate hair into a bun on top of his head. “I mean, the people owning this place are probably so rich they don’t have to spend their time here.” He made a displeased face as if he had just pulled a couple of hairs the wrong way. “We’re probably going to get shot by an old angry man being paid to guard this place.”

  
    “Amen.” Kazuki nodded with a firm stoic expression across his face.

  
    “But, if there really was a man living there, wouldn’t somebody have seen him by now?” Subaru wondered as his eyes went from the house to the other three. It was him who had brought them all three here in the first place.

  
    “I think that we should check out the windows and such first. If any of us spots any kind of movement or people or stuff like that we’ll abandon the place right away. But, if we still don’t see anything then we’ll go inside.” Mahiro folded his arms. When he had first heard about Subaru’s idea, he had been about as enthusiastic as Manabu and Kazuki were now, but the more people they had talked with, the more he wanted to know what this place actually was. And if it really was abandoned it couldn’t hurt to just take a look around.

  
    “See? We’re going to be careful.” Subaru smiled at the two brunettes who shared a difficult to read look between them and sighed heavily.

  
    “Well, if I do get shot you should know that I love you.” Manabu leant over to kiss Kazuki on his cheek. “And I want so many flowers covering my grave that they’ll have to hire another grave-keeper to look after them.”

  
    “Don’t think I’ll let you die before me, love.” Kazuki broke into a smile, pulled the shorter in for a semi-hug and kissed him on top of his head. “I love you too much for that.”

  
    “Yes, that’s nice. We all love each other, now come on!” Subaru was impatient and grabbed Manabu by his sleeve and pulled the taller with him up to the large gate. The brunette brushed away his frown and suddenly looked very focused on his task. “You know what to do, right?”

  
    “Are you kidding me?” Manabu pulled out a couple of hairpins from his hair and with three swift movements the lock was opened.

  
    “Come on!” Subaru practically pushed the brunette inside the gate and waved for the other two to join them. Kazuki was quick to follow after his confused lover, but Mahiro stopped by the gate with folded arms and just took in the place’s atmosphere for a brief moment. The grass looked even greener on this side, the colors somehow seemed like they were sparkling and the house looked a lot newer than it had before. It was a strange feeling. It was as if he had suddenly entered a dream while he was still awake.

His eyes were suddenly drawn to the crystal clear windows and a feeling of being watched washed over him. And there was something about this feeling that wasn’t amusing to him.

  
    “Come on, Mahiro!” Subaru laughed from where he was standing. They were almost at the house now. That feeling of being watched hadn’t been shared by the rest of them and for the moment Mahiro wasn’t going to mention it. After all, it could just be his own imagination wanting somebody to be there now that they’ve come so far. He began walking up the cobbled pathway up to the house and watched how the rest of them disappeared around the house.

  
    “Subaru?” Mahiro called softly, but he didn’t really have to call for him since he could still hear them all the way from where he was standing. It would probably be faster if he walked the opposite direction and met them up on the other side of the house. His eyes were drawn into the windows. Not that it was easy to see anything from down here, but just enough of it could be seen to reveal that it still seemed to be abandoned.

  
    “Mahiro!” As soon as the silver-head screeched his name his eyes were drawn down and all the hairs on his body stood up as he saw a hollow face appear in the cellar window just by his feet. His eyes went wide and he jumped back at the sight, but the figure was suddenly as gone as if it had never been there. “Mahiro.” Subaru practically sang as he rounded the corner and saw the raven-head looking pale as a sheet at the other end. “Hmm? What’s the matter?”

  
    “I-I-I-“ Mahiro pointed at the cellar window as the silver-head closed in on him. “There was a person down there.” His voice was shaking and he wanted to go away from this house as soon as possible. Subaru was as curious as ever and sat down on his knees, knelt close to the window and looked inside.

  
    “There’s nothing in there but dust and spider webs.” The silver-head frowned deeply. “Are you sure you didn’t see your own reflection?”

  
    “I-I-I-“ Mahiro couldn’t speak. It had been obvious that it was another being inside that window when he had spotted the figure, but when he thought about it, it had looked a bit like himself. “Maybe…”

  
    “What’s going on?” Manabu suddenly leant over Subaru to look inside the window as Kazuki stood next to Mahiro. “Ugh, this place is covered in spider webs and dust, you can really tell there hasn’t been a person here for at least a hundred years.”

  
    “Tell that to Mahiro.” Subaru laughed. “He got scared ‘cause he thought he saw someone standing inside this window.”

  
    “Nah.” Manabu tried to look at the floor beneath the window as much as possible. “That can’t be it. Are you sure you didn’t see your own reflection or something? ‘Cause these spider webs could probably mess with your mind if the angle is right.”

  
    “I-I’m not sure. I just thought I saw a face, that’s all.” Mahiro gained an evil grin from Kazuki who pulled him in for a semi-hug and pinched his nose.

  
    “Are you backing out already, chicken?” He laughed and let the flustered raven-head go. “I can understand why you don’t want to go inside though, this place is huge! You could easily get lost in here forever and never see the daylight ever again.”

  
    “Don’t worry, Mahiro. I’ll find you if you get lost.” Subaru went up to the raven-head and hugged him tight. “Though I would suggest that we meet up at the entrance if we manage to lose sight of each other.” He looked up at the tall building. “There are probably six or seven floors to explore in there and with a cellar that’s even more!” The silver-head smiled. “Come on, we don’t have too much time left!” He pulled Mahiro enthusiastically along with him and temporarily left the other two behind.

  
    “He’s going to get us all killed.” Manabu muttered as he followed after them and gained a snicker from Kazuki. Subaru stopped at the heavy entrance door and waved to the slim male.

  
     “After you.” He bowed and let the brunette fish out his hairpins again. After a couple of rough rustles the lock made a distinct noise that indicated it was opened. Manabu put the hairpins in his hair again as he opened up the door. They all gasped, if it had seemed huge from the outside it looked even bigger on the inside. All the stairs going from one floor to the next created a baffling view which was highlighted by the sun’s first rays through a colorful glass roof which created a myriad of colors inside the whole building.

  
    “It looks like something taken from a time way back.” Subaru walked inside and placed himself right in the middle of the colors. “How come it looks nothing like this on the outside?”

  
    “Well, considering the layout of this place it’s because we were looking into all the rooms along these corridors.” Manabu pointed at the many doors lined up behind wooden railings. There were equally as many doors on each floor and they all seemed to lead into different rooms. “Except for that part of the building though.” He pointed at the part of the building Mahiro had seen that face in. “That part seems to be made up of a large saloon, a kitchen and huge rooms just made to relax and socialize in.”

  
    “Where should we start?” Subaru pouted. It would take weeks only to go through each and every one of the rooms lined up on floor after floor.

  
    “Well, since I guess the rooms are for the guests, the real hidden treasures should be this way.” The brunette started to walk towards the kitchen and Kazuki followed after. Subaru looked like he wanted to squeal, but calmed down enough to give Mahiro a reassuring look.

  
    “There’s nothing here to be worried about, trust me.” Subaru squeezed his hand and was about to pull him along when Mahiro felt that icing feeling hit his stomach again and this time his eyes were drawn up to the highest floor and he stopped breathing when he saw a tall figure grinning madly at him from behind the wooden railing. “Mahiro.” The silver-head’s eyes was drawn away from the adventure when the raven-head suddenly stiffened and then followed his gaze to where he was staring, but there was nothing. “We can look at that roof later. Let’s see if we can find something really cool down here first.”

  
    “Didn’t you see the figure grinning at me from up there?” Mahiro was pale as a sheet again. This time it hadn’t been his reflection, he was certain of that.

  
    “Mahiro, there’s a lot of colors going on up there and there are trees surrounding the place, it wouldn’t surprise me if all of that could turn into some really weird shadows from down here.” The silver-head tried to pull the raven-head with him again. “Mahiro, come on. You don’t have to be scared. There’s nothing here.” Subaru pulled him in for a tight hug again and kissed him on his cheek. “And if there really is something here, I’ll protect you. You have my word.”

  
    “Just don’t leave me.” Mahiro was scared. It couldn’t have been the shadows playing in the sun. He had distinctly felt how the grin sent shivers down his spine and the madness that had surrounded it still played fresh in his mind over and over again. He didn’t like this at all. It felt like they were intruding at holy ground and whatever was living here was starting to get curious. They should leave before it started to get pissed off as well.

  
    “Come on.” Subaru practically dragged Mahiro along with him, catching up with the other two who seemed to have busied themselves with going through the kitchen.

  
    “Everything in here is antique, but functional. Nothing in here seems to have aged particular much, it’s like looking in a museum with perfect replicas.” Manabu stated matter of factly and patted a stone stove which looked like it could have been made a thousand of years ago, but at the same time it seemed to have been delivered from the factory just yesterday.

  
    “But, there are no smaller things like, cutleries, plates or glasses here. Just the furniture.” Kazuki added and opened a door at the end of the kitchen.

  
    “Exactly, it seems like this place was built and then never used.” Manabu nodded and looked at the others who had fallen silent at the sight behind the door. He looked and saw another staircase going up through a really thick darkness. “Oh.”

  
    “This must be the door the staff uses!” Kazuki looked up the stairs. “It’s really dark.”

  
    “We’re not going up there.” Mahiro swallowed heavily.

  
    “We’re definitely going up there.” Subaru pushed Mahiro forward. “Look, Kazuki and Manabu goes first and then you and last me. Nothing can hurt you, alright?”

  
    “Subaru…” Mahiro was uncertain. He didn’t want to spot any more faces or figures and wanted to avoid every part of this house as much as possible.

  
    “Come on!” Subaru pushed him to the door as Kazuki disappeared up the dark stairs using his phone as a flashlight to give the place some light. Manabu followed after him and Mahiro swallowed hard as he closed his eyes.

  
    “I don’t want to.” He whined and Subaru wrapped an arm around his waist.

  
    “Come on, Mahiro. You don’t want to hear that Manabu is braver than you for the rest of your life, do you?” The silver-head whispered close to his ear and the raven-head felt shivers run up his spine. “I’ll give you a kiss if you dare do it.”

  
    “Come on.” Kazuki’s face was suddenly seen in the dim light and Mahiro was about to turn around and run away, but was stopped by the larger silver-head. “You got to see this.”

  
    “See? There’s nothing there to be afraid of, now go.” Subaru put something in his hands. “Here, use my phone.”He patted Mahiro's shoulder lightly as the raven-head closed his eyes and gripped the already brightly shining device hard with his shaking hands. He took a deep breath and rathionalized that if he did what he was asked to do then they could get away from this place faster. He forced himself to think nothing of what he had seen before and fully concentrate on the excited adventurous lust the other three had and took a careful step up the dark stairs. Subaru followed after him close enough to brush his chest against Mahiro's back and with that extra encouragement he started to very slowly make his way up the stairs.

  
    “Look at this.” Kazuki grabbed Mahiro’s hand the moment he could reach him and pulled him along into the very dark room at the top of the stairs. “It looks like a little girl’s room.” He let his phone enlighten pale pink walls with teddy bears and other various toys scattered all over the room.

  
    “This is a very strange room since it doesn’t seem to be a bedroom.” Manabu stated from the corner opposite from the staircase. “And there are doors everywhere. This is more of a corridor than a girl’s room.”

  
    “What do you think that means?” Kazuki wondered and let go of Mahiro. The raven-head was suddenly standing alone as the brunette walked away from him.

  
    “Subaru.” He called just loud enough for the other to hear him.

  
    “Yes?” Subaru called back and Mahiro flicked the light to where he stood. And suddenly all his attention was locked at the creature emerging from the staircase, swiftly making its way towards where Manabu was standing. It crawled soundlessly across the walls while all the time locking its crazed gaze with the raven-head.

  
    “Manabu!”

  
    “Yes-?” Manabu turned to look at him and Mahiro's shaking fingers suddenly lost their grip around the phone. It tumbled to the ground, falling with the light side down and the raven-head gripped his own face in horror. The last second there was enough light to see he saw the creature open its mouth wide, revealing a long row of sharp teeth and seemed to swallow the brunette whole. Kazuki turned his light towards Mahiro as he heard the phone fall to the floor temprarily blinding him.

  
    “Mahiro, be careful with my phone.” Subaru whined as everything had gone numb in the raven-head's body.

  
    “Manabu.” Mahiro sat down on his knees in pure shock. The creature had swallowed up all of Manabu without effort. Whatever was living here wasn't human.

  
    “What about him? He’s right-“ Kazuki turned his light towards the place Manabu had last stood, but couldn’t find a trace of him. “There…” He suddenly aimed his flashlight everywhere. “Manabu…? Manabu?!” His voice got more and more stressed by every second he couldn’t find his lover again. “Manabu!!”

  
    “Mahiro.” Subaru’s body suddenly sat down opposite to the raven-head’s empty shell. “Mahiro, listen to me. Did you see something happen to Manabu?” The silver-head flipped up the phone so that he could see the raven-head’s face. Mahiro was suddenly drained of all feelings and thoughts.

  
    “That creature…” The raven-head stated almost like a robot. “That creature swallowed Manabu.”

  
    “Are you nuts?!” Kazuki yelled at him. “How could there be a creature that big? He must be in one of these rooms!” The brunette stomped over to the nearest door, opened it wide and went inside.

  
    “Kazuki.” Mahiro watched as the brunette yelled after Manabu and then came out again.

  
    “He has to be here.” Kazuki was visibly upset and tore up the next door so that it banged loudly against the wall. “Manabu!!” The flashlight in the brunette’s hands temporarily touched the ceiling and Mahiro’s eyes were fixed yet again on another creature walking along it, swiftly following after Kazuki’s tempered berserk into the room.

  
    “No, Kazuki!” Mahiro yelled. A loud sound suddenly came crashing throughout the building. It sounded like the whole place had fallen down and the raven-head had to get up and see what had happened, bringing the phone with him to be able to see what had caused that horrible sound. When he finally stopped by the door and could process what he saw it was obvious that the whole floor had fallen down and Kazuki with it. “Kazuki!” He yelled down the hole, but saw nothing but lots and lots of dust whirling around underneath him.

  
    “Mahiro.” Subaru sat down next to him. “Mahiro, let’s go. W-we’ll call the police and then…” The silver-head touched Mahiro’s arm to get his attention.

  
    “Ah.” The raven-head looked down the hole Kazuki had disappeared down and bowed his head low as if showing that he was sorry for even thinking of leaving the two brunettes behind. “Finally, come on.” He felt a wave of relief wash over him as Subaru swiftly followed him across the floor back to the pitch black staircase, still letting the lit phone guide the way through the darkness.

  
    “Don’t leave me.” Subaru suddenly laced his fingers with the raven-head’s as they went down the stairs. Mahiro squeezed his hand lightly to show that he wasn’t going to leave the other behind, but frowned as there was something wrong with this whole picture as they stepped down the stairs. There should’ve been light coming from the open door at the bottom, but it was still pitch black.

  
    “No.” He whispered as he realized the door was closed. “Please, no.” He yanked the handle but it was locked and wouldn’t budge an inch.

  
    “Mahiro.” Subaru softly called for his attention as he banged at the door. “Mahiro, what does those creatures look like?” It suddenly sounded like he was crying.

  
    “Like demonized, twisted, creepily crazy people.” Mahiro frowned deeply and tried to yank the door once again.

  
    “Like that one?” The silver-head let a weak whine out as the raven-head’s gaze turned to look at a creature making its way across the ceiling of the stairs.

  
    “Huh?” His heart was almost beating through his chest as he made eye-contact with yet another creature’s crazy eyes. It pulled off a mad smile towards him, showing off all of its sharp teeth at once, temporarily shutting down every sensible thought left in Mahiro’s mind.

  
    “Mahiro…” Subaru’s voice sounded weakly. The silver-head was just as paralyzed with fear as the raven-head was and couldn’t move at all even if his mind was screaming at him to run as fast as he could away from there. But, the impulses never reached his brain and his eyes just followed the creature soundlessly crawl towards him. “I can’t breathe.”

  
    “Subaru!” Mahiro saw how the creature opened its mouth wide and devoured all of Subaru at once. And suddenly the creature was gone from his sight. “No! Subaru!” The raven-head’s body was suddenly released from its invisible prison and he rushed to the spot Subaru had been standing on but there was nothing left of him.

  
Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. Slowly the low, scraping sound closed in on him and he banged against the door again, thinking it was someone that could rescue him, but he was quickly caught by something so much faster and was swiftly silenced by a hard grip across his mouth. The creature standing behind him struck fear through his entire body with its mere presence and having it this close only highlighted the terror. Mahiro’s mind was everywhere but in his head and all he could hear was the creature's breath sounded ragged in his ears. The footsteps from the other side them seemed to stop for a moment and then continue towards them even more determined than before.

  
    “Shut up if you don't want to die.” A thick voice hushed him lowly and quickly pulled Mahiro up the stairs again. The raven-head couldn’t register the command at first, but as he felt an alarming amount of fear radiating from the other side of the door increase tenfold for every step he heard he quickly decided that this creature holding onto him wasn’t as half as bad as the one making its way towards the stairs right now. “In here.” He was thrown into a large, brightly lit room and the door was quickly closed behind them.

  
    “Shhh.” Another set of hands quickly caught him and pulled him further into the room. “Be as quiet as you fucking can or else you’ll all be dead, understood?” Long fingers released him as Mahiro nodded frantically. He took a deep breath and was hushed immediately.

  
    “Do you want to die? Shut up!” The panicked voice shouted at him while still whispering and the raven-head suddenly understood the seriousness of this situation. It went a moment of complete silence as they listened to the movements closing up from the other side. It went deaf quiet for a brief moment and then the door burst open.

  
    “Yo-ka!” A tall male with long black hair and white eyes entered the room. Mahiro had to restrain himself in order to not gasp or make any sound whatsoever at the sight of this man. The male radiated so much power his heart had troubles to keep beating. “Why have you disrupted my sleep?!”

  
    “It wasn’t me, it was Tsuzuku.” The one presumably named Yo-ka stated with a voice that sounded as if nothing could’ve bored him more than this. Mahiro's eyes were drawn to a shorter male sluggishly sitting down on a wooden desk with his back leant against the wall, pulling off a frown that could've scared anyone but the male he was talking to. He suddenly recognized those hollow eyes and the worn out dark circles underneath them as part of the face that had appeared in the cellar window before.

  
    “Tsuzuku!” The male banged a large cane against the floor and Mahiro realized that the man was blind. “Why are you tearing my house apart?”

  
    “Some humans came around to play in our house, Asagi. I just decided to join them.” The figure sitting behind Mahiro answered with a cocky tone in his voice. This was the male who had covered over his mouth right after he had come tumbling down into this room. Mahiro dared to shoot a glance at him. The male was tall, his face was delicatly marked with black make-up and his hair was as wild as his personality. “I may have scared them a little too hard.” Suddenly he pulled of a mad grin which Mahiro recognized from that tall figure standing in the colorful light of the glass roof from before. And it was the same who had devoured Subaru. All the creatures he had seen seemed to be here. But, they didn't seem to want to harm him. Yet.

  
    “Ryouga.” The man named Asagi stated a bit calmer to the male still standing by the door. The other male's crazed gaze fixed onto the blind male's face. This man was the very creature who had caught Mahiro and thrown him into this room in the first place. “What were humans doing here?”

  
    “It was Tsuzuku, master.” Ryouga scratched his head and revealed a row of sharp teeth as he grinned towards the male standing behind Mahiro. His heart took a double flip as he connected that exact feature with the creature that had swallowed Manabu before. Mahiro forced himself to stop breathing in order to not make any sound. “He has been indulging himself with humans lately. They got interested and wanted to check this place out.” This silver-headed male seemed to take much amusement in his own statement.

  
    “Tsuzuku?” Asagi turned to where the mad raven-head was sitting. “Please, tell me you killed them.”

  
    “You know I can't do that, my lord.” Tsuzuku got up as the taller raven-head suddenly frowned deeply and stood before Mahiro as if he was some kind of protecting wall between them.

  
    “Are they still here?”

  
    “No, my lord. I scared them away.”

  
    “Why? Why do you care so much about them?” Asagi turned his frown into a threatening glare and it suddenly felt like he could see through all of them. “You should’ve killed them right away.”

  
    “It's just a mere fascination, my lord.” The male with a mad grin touched the man who stuck fear into every single part of Mahiro’s body. Asagi made a movement so swift it was almost invisible and clenched around Tsuzuku’s arm so hard that his fingers went white. A low growl followed with that movement and the madman almost sat down on his knees. “Please, forgive me, my lord. But, they are not aware of how easy it would be for me to kill them, I just can't get enough of this thrilling feeling it gives me.”

  
    “You are despicable filthy.” Asagi leant in close to the wild-haired male, looking ready to rip his head off any second now. “You need to be cleansed.”

  
    “Yes, my lord.” Tsuzuku stated calmly and glared at the male by the door, quickly exchanging childishly angry expressions between each other.

  
    “Is there anything else you need to tell me?” Asagi’s voice suddenly sounded as smooth as silk and his anger slowly disappeared from his face.

  
    “No, my lord.”

  
    “Is that so?”

  
    “Why would I lie to you, my lord?” The crazed raven-head’s voice matched the silky tone the taller had used towards him. Asagi suddenly looked doubtful, but he madman was swift enough to not let the other actually finding a reason for not trusting his words by quickly touch along the blind male’s jaw. “And as a token of my sincere apology I'd like to make up for your lost sleep, my lord.” There was suddenly something tense in the air between them. It went silent as Asagi seemed to relax at the words of the slim maniac.

  
    “Clean up my house first.” Asagi suddenly let him go and turned his body towards the door. “And don’t expect to not be punished. Humans within these gates are unacceptable no matter the circumstances.”

  
    “Yes, my lord.” All three three men bowed their heads low at their master.

  
    “I expect you in two hours, Tsuzuku.” The male marked the end of their conversation by harshly walking out of the room and closed the door behind him.

  
    “Ah, shit!” Tsuzuku suddenly pulled his hair. “I had just reached his good side! Damn it!” The other two laughed at his misery.

  
    “You’re such a slut, Tsuzuku. Why don’t you try to reach Ryouga’s heart instead?” The man named Yo-ka stretched his back and laughed as the maniac groaned.

  
    “You know I love you, Ryouga.” The slim male pulled the shorter in for a semi-hug. “But, you know you can’t satisfy me with your tiny ass stature. I need a man who can overthrow me and pound me into oblivion.” The dramatic tone he suddenly used increased the laughing from Yo-ka’s side as Ryouga seemed to pretend that he wasn’t hurt.

  
    “It’s fine, who’d want to have your whiny ass as a partner for life? Come on, I need someone who doesn’t cry themselves to sleep every single night.” Ryouga delivered the line with a poisonous tone.

  
    “Aw, shut up, I know you love me.” Tsuzuku leant in to place a kiss against Ryouga’s temple.

  
    “Only when you make me wanna explode all over your face.” Ryouga suddenly grabbed the taller’s face and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

  
    “Do not!” Yo-ka threw a shoe their way and screeched when both of them turned their heads towards him with wide smirks across their faces. “No! Don't even think about it!” The shorter raven-head charged into the other end of the room, chased by both of them until Ryouga caught him and took them both to the ground.

  
    “Hmm, what do we have here?” He purred against the smaller raven-head’s ear as he reached into his pants. “Did our little show make someone horny?”

  
    “Make room for me." Tsuzuku sang as he put his knees down on each side of Ryouga's body and covered them both with his long limbs.

  
    “Shut up!” Yo-ka elbowed Ryouga in his chest. Suddenly a dull sound of a door being closed was heard throughout the building and all three of them stopped touching each other immediately.

  
    “Fuck you.” Tsuzuku suddenly hit Ryouga on the back of his head. “Why did you have to say that it was my fault? Now I gotta make it up to him like all night.”

  
    “Fuck you.” Ryouga aimed a punch back at him, but the taller was already too far away. “You’re the only one knowing how to fucking please that man, that’s why.”

  
    “I’m expecting some kind of reward for this.” Tsuzuku folded his arms as he sat down on the desk Yo-ka previously had sat down at and lit a cigarette.

  
    “Fine.” Ryouga helped the raven-headed male underneath him up on his feet again. “Yo-ka give him your ass.”

  
    “Fuck both of you.” Yo-ka sat down in the corner farthest away from them both. “Knowing you two you’ll just end up in the same bed whether you like it or not anyway, so why don’t we talk about what’s important instead?”

  
    “Naw, don’t be like that, Yo-ka.” Ryouga suddenly pulled off what should’ve probably looked like an innocent pout, but just came out as a creepy glare instead. “You’re always invited to join us.”

  
    “Fuck you.”

  
    “Naw, don’t talk like that in front of our guests.” The crazy eyes were suddenly staring straight at Mahiro. “It’s just as rude as walking into private property uninvited.” Venom dripped from his lips as he spoke. It was clear he didn’t like to have him there.

  
    “I-I’m sorry, w-we were just curious.” Mahiro was nervous, he didn’t know what these men could do towards him.

  
    “And look where we are now.” Ryouga knelt down before him. “Trespassing, are we?” He looked as if he suddenly had found something amusing. “Do you know the penalty for trespassing?”

  
    “I-I’m sorry, j-just let us go and we’ll never come back again.”

  
    “For normal properties they would’ve just given you a warning.” The crazy eyes looked at the raven-head as his fingers touched his cheek. “But, this isn’t a normal property. You’re trespassing on cursed grounds. We’re banned to walk these grounds for as long as this world exists.” He tilted his head to the side. “Do you know why?”

  
    “N-no.” Mahiro shook his head. The touch sent iced fear down his spine.

  
    “It’s because of the death spirit.” He stated calmly. “Our lord and master.” His fingers stopped touching Mahiro’s skin and he touched his own lips instead. “All the lives he took in the war are going to keep him alive for yet another thousand years. We are the only ones who can keep him within these walls. We’re keeping him from killing curious little rats like you.”

  
    “I-I’m sorry, w-we-”

  
    “Now, do you know what the punishment for not only entering cursed grounds, but also awakening an already grumpy death spirit from a two thousand years long sleep is?” Ryouga’s words were dancing around inside his mouth.

  
    “N-no. B-but, I-I-”

  
    “Tsuzuku selling his ass to him.” Ryouga suddenly burst out laughing while the taller male sitting across the room groaned loudly.

  
    “Fuck you, Ryouga.”

  
    “We’ll get to that later.” He fired off a heated glare towards the taller, but quickly drew his attention back at the raven-head. “No, but seriously. We’re here to protect you from Asagi and his deadly nature. That’s why we tried to scare you off, but you didn’t listen, did you?”

  
    “I-I’m sorry.”

  
    “I bet you want to see your friends.” Ryouga seemed to have stopped listening to him and suddenly stood up. He snapped his fingers. A piece of the wall next to them opened up and a cloud of silver came barging through the hidden door.

  
    “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you, Mahiro!” Subaru suddenly appeared underneath the cloud and took them both to the ground in a tight hug. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

  
    “Shut up, do you want Asagi to come up here again? ‘Cause you will die.” Yo-ka threw his other shoe at the silver-head who silenced immediately and continued to plead for forgiveness with kisses and whispers instead.

  
    “Where’s Manabu? And Kazuki?” Mahiro was showered with kisses, but still tried to look around the room for the requested brunettes.

  
    “Kazuki is unconscious and is bleeding from his head. We should take him to a hospital as soon as possible.” Subaru stated with a frown forming across his face. “Manabu is taking care of him as well as he can.” Mahiro suddenly saw a pale face peek through the hidden door.

  
    “Will you guys help me? I’m not strong enough to carry him myself.” Manabu had let his hair down again and seemed to be very tired.

  
    “Let us help you.” Tsuzuku got up from the desk, walked across the floor and stepped inside the hidden room. There were some rustling and a few low spoken words between Manabu and him before he came out of the room carrying Kazuki bridal style.

  
    “Come on. It’s been tiring playing games with you.” Ryouga motioned for the Subaru and Mahiro to follow them.

  
    “Why don’t you just disappear like you did before?” Subaru wondered out loud as pulled the raven-head out the door and Ryouga just shook his head.

  
    “You already know what we are and have met our master, so why bother? I know at least I feel a bit unused and even somewhat rusty since I haven’t pulled off a move like that in ages.” Ryouga stretched his back as they walked down the now brightly lit pale pink corridor.

  
    “It felt great to stretch the muscles again after so many years of walking normally though.” Yo-ka muttered as he joined them from seemingly nowhere. “You should come back and play with us.”

  
    “No.” Manabu’s voice was heard from somewhere ahead. “One skull fracture is enough.”

  
    “Is he always spoiling the fun?” Yo-ka wondered and gained an annoyed glance from the brunette.

  
    “You should listen to him, Yo-ka.” Tsuzuku stated as he went down the lit staircase.

  
    “Don’t bother with him, Tsuzuku.” The shorter raven-head muttered loud enough for the taller to hear. “That’s his boyfriend you’re holding right there.”

  
    “I’m aware of that.” The madman grinned widely as he stepped down the stairs and went into the kitchen. “And why would I need him when Ryouga has already promised me your ass?”

  
    “As if, you slut!” Yo-ka came tumbling down after him.

  
    “Ah, Ryouga, don’t you think Yo-ka has been acting very bitchy lately?” Tsuzuku suddenly locked gaze with the crazy eyes which lit up mischievously big at the statement.

  
    “Yes, now that you mentioned it, I can’t remember sharing bed with him this week.” Ryouga shot a suspicious glance towards the shorter raven-head. “Have you, Tsuzuku?”

  
    “Nope, not even caught a glimpse of his skin this week.” Tsuzuku stepped into the hallway still overflowing with colors. “I think we might be dealing with a case of madly horny here.”

  
    “Or sad and lonely.” Ryouga wrapped an arm around the small of the madman’s back as they hit the cobbled pathway. He turned and stuck his tongue out teasingly towards the shorter. “I think he might feel a little left out.”

  
    “Shut up!” Yo-ka realized too late that he had confirmed the crazed male’s suspicions by answering like he did.

  
    “I think he needs to get a little spoiled.” Ryouga suddenly purred as if he had found a pray he wanted to play with. “Should I take it or do you want to…?”

  
    “You just tied my ass to Asagi, you crazy fuck. You should take care of little miss bitchy here.” Tsuzuku glared first at Ryouga and then over at Yo-ka who stuck his tongue out at them.

  
    “Will do.” The crazy eyes fell upon the shorter stature as he stopped and waited for him.

  
    “Do not touch me.” Yo-ka quickly swatted away the taller one’s inviting embrace. They were at the gate now and Tsuzuku stopped right before it.

  
    “We cannot go any further than this.” He stated calmly.

  
    “I’ll take him.” Subaru reached his hands out and let Tsuzuku carefully drop Kazuki’s weight into his arms. It wasn’t until now that Mahiro noticed that the bandages around the brunette’s head were pieces from Manabu’s shirt and they were also held together by his hair-pins.

  
    “Thanks a lot.” Manabu suddenly hugged the taller raven-head tightly.

  
    “We’re not evil.” Tsuzuku watched as the brunette made his way out the gate to join his unconscious boyfriend. “But, please, let this be a secret. We don’t want unwanted visitors here all the time. My ass wouldn’t be able to handle that kind of punishment.”

  
    “We’re not gonna tell anyone.” Manabu nodded firmly as he fished out his phone to call an ambulance.

  
    “I really hope so.” Ryouga stated. “Or we’ll have to let Asagi kill you.”

  
    “We’re really not going to tell anyone.” Mahiro bowed his head.

  
    “Good.” Yo-ka stared coldly at them as the gates closed behind them. “Well, good luck with that.” All three of them suddenly disappeared again.

  
    “Thanks.” Manabu waved tiredly as Subaru stood up again from carefully placing Kazuki’s unconscious body on the side-walk.

  
    “You know what we should do? Check the abandoned school across from my grandmother’s house out!”

  
    “Never!”

 


End file.
